Can't Hold It Anymore
by Miwa Lucifer
Summary: Ketidak ketahuanku, adalah kelemahanku. Kesabaranku, adalah kekuatanku. Tapi, apakah aku harus setia menunggumu kembali?/"Machi bilang, dia akan mengikuti kapal itu."/"Nostrad. Badai akan segera datang. Jadi, bersiaplah."/ gaje, au, ooc! Wkwk mind to RnR please..


**Warning:**

**Typo, au dsb. Setelah sekian lama tidak membuat fic tentang KuraNeon, *diblender* oke, langsung saja cuss ke cerita!**

** .-**

**Disclaimer: punya gue seorang! *dilemparkedanau* yang jelas, Togashi-sensei.**

**Summary: **_**ketidak ketahuanku, adalah kelemahanku. Kesabaranku, adalah kekuatanku. Tapi, apakah aku harus setia menunggumu kembali?**_

**Rated: T.**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama*mungkin***

**inyong present,**

**A Hunter x Hunter fanfiction,**

**Can't Hold it Back Anymore »**

** .-**

Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan selalu berada disini. Selalu menunggumu kembali kesini. Tahun berganti tahun, bulan berganti bulan. Namun kau tak kunjung kembali.

Apakah ini yang namanya takdir? Takdir yang memisahkan kita? Kalau iya, aku sangat membencinya.

Apakah kau akan mengingkari janjimu? Janji semasa kecil kita? Oh tuhan, kembalikan dia padaku. Kembalikan senyuman kami yang dulu.

"Neon-sama, apa kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar."

Aku rindu suaramu. Aku rindu akan perhatianmu. Kau selalu berjanji, kalau kau akan selalu cepat kembali. Namun, kau tak kunjung kembali.

Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Bahkan sangat lelah untuk memikirkanmu.

"Neon-sama, ayo berangkat sekolah. Nanti kau terlambat."

Aku segera saja turun dari kamarku dan naik ke mobil. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Neon-sama, tolong jangan pikirkan dia terlalu lama. Kau kan tahu, dia bukan tipe orang yang pelanggar janji."

"Iya, aku mengerti, Basho. Namun, ia sudah lama tak kembali. Aku sangat merindukannya. Apa artinya aku bahagia bila dia belum kembali?"

Basho hanya menghela nafas pasrah sepertiku. "Basho,"

"Iya?"

"Aku minta maaf."

"Atas apa?"

"Karena aku selalu membuat kalian khawatir."

"Tenang, Neon-sama. Kami sama sekali tidak keberatan dibuat khawatir olehmu."

"Trims, Basho."

Tak lama, mobil ini terdiam didepan gerbang sekolah. Aku langsung saja turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Sesampainya aku dikelas, sahabat kecilku dan juga sahabat kecil_nya_ menghampiriku.

"Neon, ada apa? Kau lebih murung dari yang kemarin."

"Tak apa, aku baik baik saja. Trims, Machi."

Lalu aku duduk dibangkuku. "Machi,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Yup?"

"Apa kau sudah dengar kabar?"

"Siapa?" Aku terbelalak kaget. Lalu ia baru mengerti apa maksudku. "Maaf, aku tidak sadar. Sudah. Aku sudah mendengar kabar darinya."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?"

"Ini," dia menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepadaku. Aku membacanya. Aku tak percaya. Isi suratnya sangat menyakitkan.

_**Neon, maaf. Karena aku belum bisa menepati janjiku untuk pulang dengan cepat. Aku masih ada banyak urusan yang belum sempat kukerjakan. Mungkin, aku akan pulang.. Hm.. Kemungkinan sih, 3 tahun lagi. Apa kau disana baik-baik saja?**_

_**Papa-mu baik-baik saja disini. Aku tak yakin kalau aku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Aku sangat kerepotan menghadapi beberapa orang yang mengancam ayahmu.**_

_**Tapi, tenang saja. Aku bisa menghadapinya. Walaupun nyawaku menjdi ganjarannya. Aku sempatkan mengirimkam surat ini kepadamu. Oh, ayahmu menitipkan salam untukmu. Katanya, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan sampai sakit dan sebagainya. Neon, boleh aku meminta bantuanmu? Tolong jangan merepotkan yang lain hanya saja kau memikirkanku. Bila kau sudah membaca kalimat diatas, itu tandanya kau tahu keadaan asliku.**_

_**Neon, aku sebenarnya TIDAK baik-baik saja. Aku hampir saja gila karena mereka. Mereka yang mengancam nyawa ayahmu dan aku. Mereka bertanya padaku, 'kau lebih memilih aku menyelamatkan nyawa ayahmu atau gadis itu?' kau tahu, gadis itu siapa.**_

_**Jadi, aku lebih memilih bungkam. Dan aku lebih memilih aku yang disandera mereka. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku mengirimkan surat ini padamu, Neon.**_

Aku menangis seketika. Ketika membaca kalimat terakhir surat itu. Aku segera berlari meninggalkn kelas dan menuju atap. Tempatku biasa menghabiskan kejenuhanku.

"Neon, kenapa kau kabur?"

"Machi, bilang itu tidak benar."

"Apanya?"

"Suratnya! Bilang itu hanya akal bulusnya untuk april mop!"

"April mop? Kau tahu? Sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"4 April."

"Apa dia tega membuatkanmu April mop dihari ulang tahunnya? Oh, ayolah Neon. Berfikir positif."

Aku berlari dan memeluk sahabatku. "Maafkan aku, Machi. Maafkan kebodohanku."

"Sudahlah, Neon, itu tak apa. Lagi pula, aku tahu kenapa kau seperti itu. Aku juga sahabatmu, 'kan? Sahabat kecilmu dan sahabat kecil_nya_ juga."

Aku makin mempererat pelukanku padanya. "Machi, boleh aku minta bantuanmu?"

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong.. Tolong.. Tolong ajak dia dan papa kembali. Tolong temukan dia. Dimanapun dia berada. Bisa?"

"Aku tidak yakin,"

"Kau butuh bayaran? Akan kubayar kau berapapun. Aku minta tolong padamu, Machi. Tolong."

"Baiklah, bila kau yang meminta. Sulit untuk menolak. Lagipula, kau sudah membayarku."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu. "Apa?"

"Kau sudh membayarnya dengan kata, 'tolong'. Kau ingat waktu kita kecil? Kau sama sekali tidak bisa bilang kata tolong..." Machi tersenyum dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "..Mungkin, demi-_nya_ kau akan melakukan apapun, benar?"

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Tentu. Asalkan," ia tersenyum licik. Senyuman yang paling aku benci darinya. "Asalkan, kau memperbolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu."

"Tak apa. Itu bisa diatur. Setuju?"

"Setuju."

"Baik. Mulai kapan kau akan mulai mencarinya?"

"Kurang lebih besok. Tapi, tolong beri aku waktu 2 bulan. Bila dalam 2 bulan aku belum juga kembali, kau pergi menemui Shalnark."

"Shalnark-senpai?"

Machi menggangguk. "Setuju, Neon?"

"Setuju."

"Baik. Aku akan ngomong dengannya sekrang. Kau kembali kekelas saja."

"Oke. Trims, Machi."

-oOo-

Aku mentap jendela luar dengan bosan, dan melamun. _**sial! Kenapa hari ini lama sekali? Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang.**_

_"Nostrad?"_

_"Nostrad?"_

_"Nostrad? Nostrad! Jawab aku! Nostrad!"_

Aku sadar dari lamunanku. Dan sudah ada Leorio-sensei disampingku. "Maaf, sensei. Aku tidak mendengarmu."

"Kau kenapa? Belakangan hari ini kau suka melamun. Apa kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Jawaban apa?"

"Aku bertanya padamu!"

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarmu. Bisa tolong ulangi?"

Guru disampingku ini menggeleng. Lalu berjalan kembali kedepan. "Aku bertanya padamu, apa yang akan terjadi kalau langit sudah mulai dikelubungi awan gelap?"

_**Bodoh. Pertanyaan yang mudah sekali.**_ "Akan turun hujan."

"SALAH!"

_**Benarkah? Lalu apa jawabannya? **_"Lalu, apa jawabannya?"

"Akan turun guntur."

"Bukankah itu sama saja?"

"Beda! Juga, pasti seseorang akan menangis."

Kalimat terakhirnya menyadarkanku. Memang benar, kalau langit sudah mulai gelap, aku pasti akan menangis. Sial! Kenapa dia tahu? "Bagaimana kau tahu, sensei?"

"Itu sangat mudah ditebak, Nostrad."

"Begitukah?"

Ia menghela nafas. Lalu merapihkan buku-bukunya. "Baik. Kelas selesai hari ini. Kalian boleh bubar. Ingat, pulang kerumah masing-masing."

-oOo-

_**Apa Machi baik-baik saja? Apakah aku harus menelfonnya? **_

Ketika aku baru ingin menelfonnya, ada panggilan masuk. **Shalnark-senpai.**

"Halo?"

_**[Halo, apa benar ini Neon Nostrad?]**_

"Iya, ini aku. Ada perlu apa, senpai?"

_**[Machi bilang padaku, kalau dia menemukan ayahmu dan **_**dia**_**. Kau harus bertemu denganku distasiun Hiraku. Malam ini pukul 7. Mengerti?]**_

"Mengerti. Terima kasih infonya, senpai. Akan kututup. Da~"

Aku berjalan menuruni kamarku, melewati ruang tamu dan keluar rumah. _Rasanya memang 'agak' asik, keluar malam-malam sendirian. Kalau kau ada disini, pasti kau sudah melarangku._ Batinku bersedih. Ya, andai kau ada disisiku saat ini.

Lalu aku berjalan melewati gerbang rumah dan menutupnya pelan. Perlahan aku berjalan dalam dinginnya malam. Memberanikanku untuk tidak menengok kebelakang.

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika aku mendengar suara derap kaki seseorang. _Sangat dekat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tuhan, tolong aku!_

"Nostrad, tunggu!"

Syukurlah, aku kenal dengan suara itu. Itu suara Shalnark-senpai. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan tak menemukan siapapun. "Sial! Apa dia ingin membuatku khawatir?" lalu aku memutarkan badanku kembali dan mendapatkan dia telah berdiri didepanku. "Kyaa~!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Nostrad, ini aku, Shalnark."

"Ma-maafkan aku, Shalnark-senpai. Aku mengira kau orang mesum yang sedang mengikuti.. Aw! Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjitakku? Sungguh tidak sopan!"

"Haduh, Nostrad. Kau ini yang tidak sopan. Aku mengikutimu karena aku takut kau kenapa-napa. Kau kan tahu, bagaimana reaksi Machi ketika ia tahu sahabatnya di colek oleh orang mesum."

Aku mengembangkan pipiku. Wajahku memerah karena malu. "Maaf, karena aku mengira kau adalah orang mesum."

"Tak apa."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang menuju ketempatmu, sekarang. Kau sedang apa?"

"Bodoh!" ia menyubit pipiku. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku takut kau kenapa-napa, Nostrad."

"Ya sudah, bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama ke stasiun Hiraku?"

Shalnark-senpai menggangguk. "Bagus. Ayo,"

Kami akhirnya berjalan bersama menuju stasiun Hiraku. Diperjalanan, ia bertanya dan terus bertanya tentang kedekatan aku dan Machi. "Senpai, bukannya sudah kubilang, bahwa aku dan Machi adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Juga sahabat_nya_."

"Maaf. Aku hanya binggung. Bagaimana, Machi si Ratu Es itu bisa punya sahabat yang baik dan lugu sepertimu."

"Senpai, bagaimanapun juga, Machi tetap manusia. Mau sedingin apapun hatinya, ataupun sejutek apapun dia, kita wajib berteman dengannya. Setidaknya itu yang di ajarkan _dia_ pada kami."

"Hah? _'Dia'_, siapa _dia_ itu, Nostrad?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti, senpai. Oh ya, apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Sudah. Kita tinggal menunggu Machi menelfon saja."

**Diposisi Machi berada,**

"Kufikir, mereka sudah ada di stasiun Hiraku. Aku akan menelfon Shalnark dulu."

_**Back to Shalnark and Neon..**_

"Machi," ia lalu mengangkat telfonnya. "Iya, kenapa Machi?"

_**[Shalnark, apa kau sudah di stasiun Hiraku?]**_

"Sudah. Kau sendiri, sudah menemukan_nya_?"

_**[Belum pasti. Namun aku melihat siluet **_**blonde**_** bersama dengan dua orang. Yang sepertinya mereka adalah penculik yang tertera disurat yang ia tulis untuk Neon.]**_

"Begitu, rupanya. Apa dia baik-baik sa-" aku langsung merebut telfonnya dari telinga senpai.

"Machi,"

_**[Neon.. Ada apa?]**_

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau ada luka? Atau dia.. Atau dia.. Bagaimana keadaannya, Machi?!"

**Diposisi Machi, *lagi***

"Sepertinya dia baik-baik saja. Namun ia dikawal oleh dua orang lelaki dewasa. Yang satu kecil dan yang satu gemuk. Seperti gentong air berjalan."

_**[Haha.. Kau ini. Masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda. Aku hanya tertuju pada-**_**nya**_**. Apa dia baik-baik saja?]**_

"Oh tuhan! Berapa kali harus kubilang, Neon!? Sepertinya, dia baik-baik saja."

_**[Kau saja masih ragu dengan jawabanmu. Dengan kau menjawab, 'sepertinya,' 'mungkin,' dan sebagainya, berarti-]**_

"Iya iya. Aku paham, Neon. Ah! Sudah dulu. Sepertinya mereka membawa_nya_ kedalam kapal laut. Matikan telfonnya! Aku akan mengikuti kapal itu. Tutup sekarang, Neon!"

_Tuut.._

**Diposisi Neon dan Shalnark..**

"Apa katanya?"

"Katanya, _dia_ dibawa oleh dua pria aneh, yang satu kecil dan yang satu gemuk ke kapal laut."

"Lalu?"

"Machi bilang, dia akan mengikut kapal itu."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Nostrad?"

Aku menggangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin setelah ia menyelamatkan_nya_, baru ia akan menyelamatkan ayahku. Sudah, kita tinggal tunggu kabar lanjutannya,"

"Baik. Tapi, boleh aku menumpang dirumahmu?"

Wajahku memerah lagi. "Ma-mau apa kau? Ja-jangan aneh! Dasar mesum!"

"Apa? Aku bukan mesum, Nostrad. Aku hanya ingin menumpang todur semalam dikamar milik_nya_. Boleh?"

"Tidak! Kau ingin aku mati?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, dikamar itu, hanya boleh dimasuki oleh_nya_ saja. Dan baunya khas, hanya bau milik parfumnya saja."

"Baiklah, kalau kau melarang. Tapi aku antar kau sampai depan rumahmu saja, mengerti?"

"T-trims, senpai."

Lalu kami bejalan kembali kerumahku. Diperjalanan, ia bertanya lagi tentang _dirinya_ dan bagaimana kami bisa bersahabat. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya. Tapi, kalimat terakhirnya sebelum aku sampai didepan gerbang adalah, "Nostrad. Badai akan segera datang. Jadi, bersiaplah." lalu dengan seenaknya ia pergi, tidak, ia menghilang.

Aku memasuki masionku yang megah. Didepan pintu aku disambut oleh para pelayan. Dan Eliza datang dengan paniknya. "Neon-sama dari mana? Malam-malam begini, Neon-sama tidak boleh kemana-mana."

"Maaf, Eliza. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur dulu."

-oOo-

A/N: kyahaha~ bagaimana fiksi 'KuraNeon' ku yang terbaru? Anehhhhhkah? Begitulah. Jadi, bagaimana reaksi Neon jika bertemu orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya setelah sekian lama? Haha.. Her Crazy Story aku belom kulhanjutkan. Karena faktor 'M'. Alias, faktor MALAS. *peace!* *ditendang* _sumimasen desu ta!_

Sebenarnya, aku berfikir kalau alurnya terlalu cepat. Apa itu tak apa? *gubrak* Apakah menurut kalian Machi itu terlalu OOC disini? Lalu, siapa orang yang ditunggu Neon ituu? Pasti tau dongggg.. _'4 April'_ siapa lagi kalau bukan?

Okelah, langsung saja. Bisakah aku mendapat review? Aku sangat butuh saran dan kritik yang positif disini. Shankyuu~!

_**KxN.**_


End file.
